Which is better: Bread or Boys?
by iloveumbreon123
Summary: Kiku Honda, a raging antisocial, is forced by his parents to take a trip to France, leaving the outskirts of Tokyo to head to Paris for the summer. There he meets a shady (but handsome) baker named Francis. Francis then makes Kiku the target of his flirting. Can Kiku withstand the flamboyant frenchman? Or will he be another fly in Francis's trap? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, hi this is iloveumbreon123. This is kinda a special story, it's a collab between me and one of ny friends. She's posting it on her wattpad account, which is Shipper_Of_Justice, apparently. So, read on and please review!_

 _disclaimer: If I owned hetalia, I wouldn't be here, now would I..._

I sighed and inhaled the wafting scent of the blooming sakura tree. I wasn't ready to let it all go, I would surely miss Japan head to toe. Three months of absolute torture was in store with hairy women, constant flirting, and the worst of it all: socialising. I shuddered at the very thought of the obnoxious chattering of other people ripping through the silence I cherished. I could only pray that no one would dare touch me, human contact made me weak in the knees and get an aching migraine on the spot. I gripped my Free! Iwatobi swim club Haru body pillow even harder; dreading the days to come. I flopped down onto my vocaloid bed spread looking at the blank walls that were once adorned with practically millions of posters. All of my furniture (other than my bed) was already in France awaiting my arrival. My thoughts slowly drifting from France to Love Stage to finally a yaoi filled sleep.

I awoke only to regret and try to snuggle and immerse myself in a worry free state, but no avail. I slowly shook my head and stepped out into the hallway, I was greeted by the smell of Miso soup. I slowly made my descent into the kitchen to be greeted by my mother serving each bowl of the soup to my siblings. They quickly gobbled down their breakfast, well all but Yao who was not so secretly complaining to his boyfriend Braginsky-san by texting him under the table. I felt a surge of despair bubble in his gut, I would miss all my brothers and sister deeply. I then found my place under the cramped kotatsu and dug into the bowl my mother set before me. "Today's the day!" she beamed down at me. I did not answer for I was trying to beat my record of not speaking for four months straight.I only nodded and continued eating.

After I pulled on the westerner outfit I had bought days before. It was a Prussian blue flannel which I had completely buttoned up, accompanied by grey jeans which were much too tight for my liking, and topped off with a pair of black Converse. I hated it. Western clothing was annoying and uncomfortable to wear. I wished I could pull on a comfortable yukata and called it done. I went back down to the living room to see all of my family lined up ready to see me off. I waved to them and offered up a small smile before I followed the butler out the door to the limousine awaiting me. As I watched the house that I hadn't left for 3 years disappear from my view. A blur of lights and the sound of crumbling gravel swamped me, whisking me away to an unfamiliar place. After an hour of driving we stopped at a large building I presumed the airport. As I took a step out I abandoned the place and home I knew.

I took a deep breathe and went to the luggage department. I made sure I wasn't completely clueless and researched immensely on the impossible task of an airport. After loading my luggage I swiftly gazed at the ground and weaved my way through the swarm of humans, so large it was as if I had been thrown into a large sea with only a lifejacket. It took me thirty minutes to make my way to security and an additional twenty to pass through. I sighed in relief as I put my shoes back on. The worst part was over, or so I thought. After waiting an hour for my flight I boarded. I sat in the very back, rubbing my temples to soothe the headache caused by the masses of people that surrounded me. As others boarded the plane became more and more full. Then the one thing I had truly dreaded happened. Someone sat next to me.

I started sweating. It would take roughly 13 hours to reach Paris and I would be seated next to a complete stranger. I slowly turned my head to see a Spanish man on the phone with a what seemed like a screaming male with an Italian accent. The Spaniard only seemed to laugh off the obviously angered man. My thoughts raced maybe he was a freak, he could be a drug dealer, or the worst murderer. My palms instantly became even more sweaty and I cursed my overactive imagination. He was probably was just another ordinary citizen on his way to Paris, just like me. Yet as the conversation went on I heard small tidbits of the discussion "Tomato bastard!" seemed to be the most common phrase used. I was caught off guard when the man then turned at looked at me. I flushed, knowing I had been caught staring, and turned to the window. He then resumed his banter with the angered Italian and did not bother me.

I buckled my seatbelt and took out the pamphlet telling me all the possible situations and how to react, and I paled. Then I heard a deep rumbling and I looked outside. We were moving. I watched as the plane grew in speed unroll it raised off the ground. First a few inches then a few feet unroll we were soaring. I knot grew in my stomach as cars turned into little bugs under my feet. It was beautiful, all the tall skyscrapers reaching for the never-ending sky, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I watched in awe as the city I spent my entire life slowly disappeared from sight. I sighed and sunk down into my seat, watched the city lights fade and slowly the land turned to sea. The sky waitresses and waiter came with menus then came back to see who wanted what.

"Excuse me sir" I saw her reflection in the window, she was addressing me. Panic spread through my entire body as I hesitantly turned towards her. She looked at me expectantly obviously waiting for my answer. I tensed and opened my mouth trying to say water, but nothing. I tried again this time the Spaniard looked at me as i silently mouth words.

"Are you ok me amigo?" He questioned raising his eyebrow. My eyes widened in dismay, I was screwed. I then panicked trying to gesture to what I wanted but the both of them just stared. The growing dread knotted in my stomach, they now looked at me with terror and confusion.

"Whiskey?"

"Orange juice?" the two blurted out at the same time.

I promptly shook my head, but the two were already arguing. I sighed, not really wanting to talk, but having no choice. As the two bantered on, finally deciding I would want a pina colada, I tried to speak once more.

"Water," My voice was weak, and rough from lack of use. They both turned, quickly staring like dopes. I stiffly turned back to the window, ignoring the gaping strangers.

I later got the water without a word. I sipped on it as I watched the sun set amongst the golden clouds blanketing the sky. It was one of the most magnificent things I had ever seen, other than the first time I found yaoi but that's a different story.

I had barely noticed when the plane stopped. Passengers started to exit as I came back to reality. I stood up only to realize my left leg had fallen asleep at some point during the thirteen hour flight.

"Espoir vous avez apprécié votre vol . Merci pour l'équitation air mégot de sexe!" the flight attendant chirped out.

I waited until most of the passengers had bustled out, including my seat mate. I grabbed my carry on I swiftly exited.

"Bonjour et bienvenue à Paris." she said as I exited. As passed through to the security towards the luggage claim. I searched amongst the bags, when I saw the GraTsu design I made myself I sighed and grabbed my luggage. Leaving the crowded airport I stepped out into the warm summer night of Paris. Then it hit me, I, Kiku the otaku NEET, was alone in France. I barely even knew French! Internally having a meltdown, I called a cab and headed of to my home for three months. I staggered over to the counter woman, frazzled and emotionally drained, preparing to speak again. I was pleasantly surprised when she gave me a key already knowing who I was.

"Votre chambre est numer soixante." she said, bored. I roughly translated it to 'your room number is sixty.' I punched in the number two into the elevator, then stepped into the long corridor. I found my room and opened the room to be greeted by darkness and boxes. I was greeted by my temporary home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia. I own a poster with the characters on it, and a few bracelets, but I sadly don't own the show, or the manga..._

I blinked, blearily took in my surroundings. As soon as I had gotten in the night before, I had collapsed on a makeshift bed of blankets, not willing to take the time to actually unpack anything.

Yesterday had been exhausting, and only now did I fully take in my surroundings. The walls were a dull sandy color, with the ceiling beginning at a height that seemed way too high for an apartment. The dark wood floor was littered with boxes that had probably been arriving over the last few days. Light shined in through the windows that lined the wall facing the street. I'll need some curtains for those. There was a door off to the side, probably leading to the bedroom. My bedroom, now at least.

I reached out to my right, fumbling around a bit before clumsily grasping my phone. Pressing the button on the top right, the phone came to life, displaying the time: 2:27 pm. It's only to be expected, what with jet lag and all. I resisted the urge to just curl back up and instead stood. Those posters won't hang themselves, and if any of my figurines got hurt in shipping, I should find out now, not later. I would need time to plot revenge for something like that, after all…

I began to scour the boxes for those that belong in my bedroom, and started to drag (it's not like I'm dragging them because they're too heavy, or anything…) them over to the door that supposedly led to said room. Opening the door, I was greeted by yet another drably colored room, slightly smaller than the last, with even more windows, and access to my apartment's only bathroom. Those window are going to get annoying very quickly. I don't want to look out at all the other humans, or have to deal with sunlight when all I want to do is sleep. I mean, it's not like sleep's going to happen at night, that's when I watch anime. That, and most of my other waking moments.

Arranging my room the first time took hours, and this time is no different. By the time things seem somewhat normal, the walls almost completely hidden by faces of assorted characters and all available surfaces taken up by various other anime merchandise, it's nearly midnight.

I settled down on my bed, laptop in hand, when a thought struck me, filling me with dread. There's no wifi. Some people are coming to set it up in two days. Two whole days without wifi. I collapse onto my Hatsune Miku patterned comforter, not wanting to think about the days to come.

'Well, if I can't watch anything, might as well sleep…'Pulling my Haru body pillow close, I closed my eyes.

…

Why do window exist? The only thing they seem to do for me is cause annoyance. All my plans for sleeping straight through until I got wifi had been dashed, by the light of the morning sun shining straight through said annoyances and onto my face. I don't want to get up, sun! Can't I wallow in self-pity for a while?

It was about then that my stomach decided to betray me, and let out a loud growl. I couldn't stay here until I got wifi back, could I. I had only brought enough food for one day, and not eating sounded worse than not wallowing in self-pity for two days… Even if the self pity was over a lack of wifi.

I decided to spend the day organizing my new apartment, since I had nothing better to do. Unpacking came first, and let me tell you, carting around boxes is not easy for someone who spends their entire life sitting still… The only thing that wasn't boxed was a small couch that I didn't must be one of the things Mom said she bought to 'decorate a house like a normal person'. After finally getting everything out, I now had to deal with actually organizing. Once again, being a shut-in was not helping. By the time the rooms looked semi-decent, I felt like I had run a marathon.

I glanced over at the now plugged in tv and gaming console. Well, at least now I have a little entertainment. Not as good as wifi, of course, but still better than nothing. I settled into the gray beanbag chair I had bought the year before, and began.

…

I woke up with a start, wincing as I rolled out of the chair and onto the wooden floor. I must have fallen asleep while playing. I glanced at the television screen. Still on, my game showing the failure that came about when I dozed off.

I need wifi, and soon. I can't survive another day without it. Plus I need food. I finished the little I had left last night. I would have to do it. I, Kiku Honda, would have to venture out into the city, into the masses of people, to survive.

I gathered up my laptop, phone, and wallet, and stepped out into the bland halls of my apartment building. Would it hurt to put a little color in these places? Reaching the elevator, I prayed no one else would be on it. Being in a street with other people is one thing, but in a closed space? I shuddered.

Thankfully, nobody was sharing the ride with me, and I reached the lobby without a problem. I steeled myself for what I was about to do, and took a step out into the daylight.

Buildings rose around me, people on all sides. I raced down the street, scanning the fronts of shops for something, anything. There! At the end of the street, where it intersected with another road, sat what appeared to be a bakery, maybe a cafe. People sat outside, in a small deck area, and it seemed like some of them have laptops. I walked up to the glass door, and hesitantly pushed down on the handle. I exhaled, the sound of bells alerting all those around to my presence, and took a step forward.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own hetalia even less than I own the universe..._

I entered the small cafe, not even bothering to survey the cafe it wasn't important. There was only one thing on my mind: wifi. I tried to move my feet but wading through drying cement would have been and easier tsk. After what had felt like a year long journey I arrived at the the front desk. Now was the destined moment that would validate whether this journey would be worth the voyage. I kept my eyes glued to the ground refusing eye contact. I stood there a couple of moments before I heard some shuffling and he said hello. Then I opened my mouth and surprised myself. "WiFi?" I muttered out.

"Oui, il y a wifi" He replied explaining that they indeed had wifi. I sighed out of relief, feeling as if I could finally breathe again. I looked back at the cashier only to see that I had make a mistake. My eyes raked over his body lightly tanned skin, adorned with lavender eyes that seemed to glow in amusement, all while being cradled by blonde hair with the rest tied up in the back, his light stubble only did further to enhance the experience that was gazing at this man. He seemed to notice me staring, because he smirked and posed a bit. I shook my head and stomped off.

After that I looked around. There were many people but beggars couldn't be choosers. There were many windows lining the entire corner sides of the shop. Light flowed through illuminating the light colored furniture to enhance the the natural brightness of the smell of baking bread assaulted my nose as it wafted through the air. Soft french acoustic guitar floated and diffused anxiety almost instantaneously. People chatted and drank coffee outside and inside the small shop. It was almost like a safe haven from the loud crowds of Paris.

I reached one of the light colored tables and sat down in an aggravatingly comfy chair. Trying to ignore the obvious stare boring into my back by a certain frenchman. I pulled out my laptop and started catching up on everything I had missed. My favorite fanfic had already been updated, twice! I also had 278 notifications from wattpad. It felt like a blur as the buzz of the fanfiction coursing through my veins. I had a pretty succesful I sat in that cafe until it was 8pm and I decided it was time to head home.

I sat there for an extra thirty minutes working up the courage to go and buy some food. I hadn't cared when I had first came in here, in a wifi less haze. Now after seeing the flamboyant cashier and lost the need for internet, thus all of my courage. I stiffly robotically walked over, staring holes into the floor as I made my journey. I swallowed one final breath of bread scented air. I decided I would buy a baguette and three croissants.

"Je voudrais une baguette et trois croissants." I mumbled out. He turned and smiled at me, I felt all of my muscles tense and I shook like a wet cat. I promptly did what any normal NEET would do. I ran. I ran as fast as my lanky limbs would carry me. The Paris air filled my lungs as I tried to navigate through the twists and turns of the old city. I tried to count the turns I took but I count.

When I was finally done I was gasping for air like a fish out of water. I slid down the side of an old condo and sat on the curb of some random street. As I started coming to sense of what situation I was in, I felt a knot of panic station itself deep in my gutt. I surveyed the surrounding streets and confirmed what I already thought. I was lost in Paris. I put my hands in my head and tried to think of the logical solution. I pulled every anime that this happened, the closest I got was Durarara! and even then he was meeting up with Masaomi. I groaned, I would have been able to call a cab if I hadn't landed myself in a darker residential part of Paris. My apartment was already far away from the apartment. That was the moment I truly realized what I had done, I promptly gave a cry of anger and anguish. My apartment was RIGHT next to the cafe. Why hadn't I just gone there instead of running through the streets like a retard alluded even me. I looked at the time twenty past eight.

I heard footsteps I tensed and started fiddled with my plaid, hoping that they wouldn't notice me. When someone kneeled right down in front of me I hesitantly looked up. The cashier was looking at him smiling holding a small pastry bag and another bag of other ingredients. "Hello" he said in fluent japanese. I quirked my eyebrow. "Ah si vous êtes japonais non?" He asked as he reverted back to French just in case. Looking at my sneakers I nodded, as he stood up I felt relief flood into me Hoping he was leaving, I glanced up, he stood there arm outstretched waiting for me to grab it. I quickly jumped up, cheeks burning a fierce crimson. "So are you just sitting here or lost?"

"Lost" I barely whispered out. Not daring to look into those deep violet eyes, which I knew were sparkling with intriguement.

"Well where is it mon ami?" He said nonchalantly

"By the bakery." I retorted, praying he would point me in the direction and leave me be.

"How'd you get all the way out here?" He laughed. At least I think that was a laugh, French or not it was probably the biggest turn off he had ever heard. I sighed slightly comforted by the fact that that the man in front of him actually had a fault. I did not answer just glared intensely off to the side. "I guess I'll just have to walk you back." He stated. My eyes widened looked at him. His hair slightly fell in his chiseled face which was adorned with the most angelic smile I had ever seen. I buried myself in my three day old flannel and followed the blond. As we started down the streets we chatted and by that I mean he talked while I uncomfortably just trailed the man. Ten minutes we were in front of the cafe. "Wait a moment," He pulled out a key to the shop and the lights flicked on, I could see him grabbing a baguette and some other pastries I couldn't recognize. He soon exited holding another bag. he then tried to hand the bag to me! I practically jumped back waving my hands and shaking my head. "Come on I got them for you." My heart skipped a beat.

"I couldn't I didn't pay," I paused. "I already caused you enough trouble." I muttered even quieter than before. His laughter never failed to leave me breathless, in all the wrong ways.

"Your name."

"Huh?"

"Your payment I want your name." A smirk spread across his face. I scowled about to say Honda Kiku but corrected myself.

"Kiku Honda" I grumbled out.

"Hello Kiku Honda, I'm Francis Bonnefoy." He bowed holding out the bag. "J'espère vous voir bientôt!" Bonnefoy-san shouted as he winked at me. I stood there in a daze, blushing like a schoolgirl. Not even two days into France and I had already got myself into more than I could I handle. I walked back to my apartment across the street, and sighed in exhaustion when I was in the safety of my new home. I peeled off my clothes and plopped down into my bed. I snuggled into my blankets nibbling on a piece of croissant. I thought of Francis kneeling down a big smile, blond ponytail, kindness behind closed eyes. Maybe I could get over that laugh


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi again... sorry about the wait... I won't hold you from the story any longer, go! Be free! Read, and please review, I need you guys to guilt me into finishing my half of the chapters,otherwise this will never get done..._

 _Disclaimer: It would be a disaster if I ever owned Hetalia... so let's be glad I don't._

I went back to the bakery the next day. That Francis guy was working at the cash register again (not that I was paying much attention, that's just ridiculous…). He'd chat with each customer before giving them whatever they had asked for. The place was quite busy at this time of day, as everyone was out for lunch.

So, there I was, admir- I mean observing Francis as he worked, when suddenly he pulled out a rose, and handed it to the girl he was serving. She giggled, accepting the gift. My fists clenched. Calm down Kiku. He's not yours. You barely know him. It's not that girl's fault that she just so happens to be talking to a extremely handso- fairly good looking man.

Finally summoning what little courage I had at the moment, I stood, and stepped towards the line. This place was both a bakery and a cafe, though it seemed they had more in the bakery side of things.

I scanned the treats stored in a pristine glass case, trying to decide what would take the longest for Francis to get out (and effectively give me the longest time with the french man). There were four people in front of me, so it seemed like I would have enough of a wait. What should I do when it was my turn to order? This man was attractive, I definitely think that much. Should I try to flirt? I'd never done that before… but it can't hurt, can it?

"So, what would you like?"

"I… Uh… one order of phone number- I mean your phone number, uh-"

"You want my phone number?"

"Y-Yes," Francis reached over, grabbing a spare business card, and a pen. He scribbled something on the back, and handed it across the counter, flashing me a grin.

"Now, would you like something to eat?

…

I finally left the bakery after about an hour. I still hadn't looked at the business card, even after Francis had went back to his work. I was too busy stalki- I mean casually watching him continue his work. Now, the small piece of paper was burning a metaphorical hole in my pocket. Just wait until you get home, you don't want to freak out in the middle of the street.

I traveled up the flights of stairs that lead to my apartment in record time. But then again, normally I'd take the elevator up any building. I just needed to be home as soon as possible, and the elevators here were quite slow every time I've used them so far.

The door to my apartment slammed shut, and I hastily made my way to my bed. I sat down, and finally pulled out the business card. Little pictures of cartoon pastries adorned the front, along with the name, location, and contact information of the little shop.

Flipping over the small piece of card stock, I finally saw what I was looking for. In small loopy handwriting, he had written:

 _Francis Bonnefoy_

 _1 47 86 23 17_

 _If you don't mind, mon amie, would you agree to meet this friday, to get to know each other a little better? Call or come by the shop with your answer. I await your reply._

Did he ask me on a date? But no, he also referred to me as his friend, so maybe not. But maybe he wants to be more? Either way, the note sent my mind on a crazed rampage, all kinds of ideas rushing through my head. What if something happened? I shook my head. Stop thinking about that! I'll go down to the bakery tomorrow. I have no plans on friday, and, well, he's obviously quite attractive. I have no reason not to accept, really.

I laid back, settled into the warm blankets surrounding me, and grabbed ahold of my laptop. It was still only 6:39, and I guess binge watching 'Love Stage!' again won't hurt.

…

The sun glared into my eyes, waking me up for the third time. This time though, was different. I was up and out of bed faster than most otakus, and changed into one of my nicer pieces of clothing.

Without eating, or really doing anything, I was out the door. I rushed through the drab hallways, down the small flight of stairs, and out of the door in the exceptionally well put together lobby.

By the time I arrived at the bakery, I was completely out of breath and muscles ached, unfit otaku that I am.

"Hello, monsieur," I heard Francis say, voice smooth. I struggled to steady my ragged breathing as I approached him.

"I accept.. your offer," I gasped out. My answer was met with a grin.

"Will 6 be fine? That is when I get out of work, so we can meet here," I nod.

"Parfait! I will see you then, mon amie,"

…

The rest of the week passed too slowly, as I tried to juggle staying up to date with all my favorite animes, mangas, and fanfiction, along with playing video games, and Francis-watching. But finally, friday arrived.

I had spent the last hour trying to fret over how I looked, but in all reality, just trying to stay away from the computer long enough to look presentable. By the time that I had to leave, I had accomplished little, but hopefully just enough.

I walked the now familiar path to the bakery, eager to start whatever Francis had planned.

The door was unlocked, despite the sign outside stating the place had closed.

"Hello, mon amie," Francis approached me cheerfully, "Are you ready to leave?"

"Hai,"


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi! Mwahahaha! For once I wasn't one to take forever in updating! Yup, it was the other writer this time... Anyways, just read on and review._

I awkwardly shuffled to his two seater bike thing? He seemed to notice me glancing at the… thing? In puzzlement. I had seen him drive off from work and arrive from my apartment building, not that I was timing his work time and got up at 4:30AM or something. "Zhe streets are quite crowded around dinner time. Non?" I quickly nodded and he swung his leg over the seat and signalled for me to climb behind him. My hands clammed up, sure I had seen yowamushi pedal, but I had not ever really learned how to ride a bike. My brain knew the basics but my body wasn't as enthusiastic to try it out. My brother was convinced it was his mission to teach me how to bike, but the day before I had a nightmare that would haunt me for years to come.

"Come on, aru!" Yao screeched as strapped on my helmet and boarded the metal stead. Yao told me to put my feet in the pedals, so I did. I pedaled and fell a few times but soon enough I was riding a bike. I could remember the smile on my stupid brothers face. I went home and my parents were proud of me and I went to bed easy. When I woke up and went to brush my teeth I heard a squeaking sound. I whipped around I saw the bicycle. I screamed a bolted out of there, but anywhere I would go the bike was there!

"Bike-san, why?!" I cried. It only moved forward and back making a sharp squeaking noise. Tears now stained my face and I could feel dribbles of snot down upper lip. I don't know what that bike had done, but I knew that blood would be shed. I had ran out to the mansion's garden, thinking it couldn't open the doors. Oh how I was wrong. The next thing I knew, it was speeding right towards me. When I did wake up I was covered in a thick sweat. I snuck out of the house and pushed the bike out into the road and watched as a limo ran it over.

I knew it was stupid, but it still shook me to this very day. I bit my lip and slid my feet into the pedals. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what was to come. So when a helmet was plopped into my head I screeched and flailed around. "You ready?" He asked chuckling. I nodded as I felt my cheeks go up 40° more. The next thing I knew we were off. I gripped my pair of handles till my knuckles turned white. Gritting my teeth I tried to pedal. To my surprise they were all ready moving, So all I had to do was put a bit of force into it. I looked around at the streets and pedestrians. I guess I could get used to this.

We slowed down in front of a small carnival. I held back a shudder. I've heard of amusement parks, and all of the people that go to them. Looking up towards the blonde, I felt a new surge of renewal in my confidence. I treked on clinging on to my (specially picked) outfit. Clothing was never my speciality, but I was sure that this was kawaii. A black short sleeve shirt with some random French quote on it, with grey holey skinny jeans (which were not easy to put on!), along with a black watch, and some black converse. Pleased with my ensemble, which took a whole lot of YouTube tutorials and rewatching Princess Jellyfish. We went into the park and I was pleasantly surprised it was not as crowded as the airport. A small smile must have made it's way to my unchanging face, because I saw Francis staring down at me grinning. I quickly put on my mask and stared at the sky. When I looked back I did not see the sunny blonde, instead brunette smiling blue eyes replaced by green orbs of lust and hatred. I gasped closing my eyes, counting to ten in my head. When I opened my eyes, I was pleasantly to see my date thing staring down at me. Francis glanced down concerned and tilting your head. "You okay?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

A plastered on smile stretching my face uncomfortable ways. "Hai, just forgot to buy food." I replied, adding in a fake chuckle.

"If you say so." He said obviously not believing a word I said. "Well where do you want to go." Gesturing to the park in front of us, and gently handing me a park map.

"Well," I trailed on looking for the least deadly death trap "How about the OzIres" It sounded stupid enough and kiddish enough.

He smiled down at me grabbing my hand as he exclaimed "Feeling brave are we?". A lump in my throat grew as I knew I had made a terrible mistake. As he lead me through the winding pathways I realized we were getting closer and closer to the tallest coaster in the park. I gripped his hand tighter and looked down at my feet. Soon it was upon us, the metal ride that would destroy the sad life of Kiku Honda. Luckily for me there was a long line ahead of us so I would have some time to stall.

"So," Francis said. "Ever been to an amusement park?"

"Hai. I have, back in high school." High school was a blur, most of the memories blurred together, the ones I recalled I shoved deep into my brain where no one could find them. A little part of me started to panic, until I looked up back at Francis. Then it hit me like a freight train. How in the world did I get such a gorgeous man to go on a date with me. Usually I would think money, my family had an abundance of it though being very frugal, but Francis didn't know about my hidden wealth. My attire was also cheaply bought to blend in with the other civilians, except that day I forgot to take off my cosplay when I went to grab my mail.

His hand waving in front of my face woke me up from my daze. My face turning a crimson, while I silently cursed my lack of sunlight making me as pale as a ghost. He simply laughed and ruffled my hair. We chatted in line and by chatting I mean he talked and I commented on occasion. I learned of his house and why he was a baker. It was quite fun until I realized we were at the front of the line. I hesitantly climbed into one of the two seater carts, Francis after me. A knot made it's way into my throat and butterflies into my stomach, as we were strapped in. I gave a final glance at Francis, it must of been terrified because he grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. We headed up the track watching as people became smaller and smaller. When we finally reached the top of the slope I'm pretty sure I was killing Francis's hand and clinging with the other to the bar as hard as I could. When the incline stopped the coaster halted for what seemed forever. I wanted to close my eyes, but they were pried open by the fear. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see that Francis the biggest grin I had ever seen. I turned to see the gorgeous scene unfolding my eyes. The butterflies in my stomach suddenly weren't of fear. Then we dropped.

He yelled and hooted out of exhilaration, I just shrieked in utter terror. In the middle of it the butterflies increased to the point I couldn't take. Just when I thought I was gonna vomit, giggles poured out of my mouth. My grip loosened from death grip due to the lack of muscle strength from all my manly chuckles. Like really manly laughing. When we reached the bottom I couldn't stop. At first Francis looked confused, but then started laughing along with me. I couldn't even remember half the ride. By the end we were crying out of throws of laughter. We stumbled out of the booth with other shaken survivors staring at us. We stopped at a bench to try to tame ourselves. I had stopped my manly giggles a couple of times only to be dragged back into it by Francis. I knew this was gonna be a great date.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the wait for this chapter... we both just got out of school a week or two ago, and finals were evil. This had actually been finished for a few days, I was just too lazy to read it over... but here it is! I'll stop talking now..._

"So where to now?" I asked. After our giggle fit had finally subsided, we had ended up circling around the park, going on whatever rides caught my eye. Now, we had the map open again, trying to decide our next course of action.

"Why not try the arcade?" I grinned maniacally. This was going to be fun. "I think I will take that as a 'yes,'" Francis stood, and offered me his hand. I hesitantly took it, and he pulled me up. I tried to let go, but he stubbornly held on, dragging me through the crowds. Soon, I was pulled into one of the few accessible buildings.

I shivered, the blasting of air conditioning driving away all the summer heat, even with the large open entrance.

"Do you need money?"

"No, but thank you," I may not have known where we were going, but I brought money just in case. We bought tokens from a desk, and looked around the blandly colored room, or at least it would be bland if it weren't for the plethora of machines scattered about. I approached one of the claw machines that lined the left side of the building, Francis close behind.

"Let me win you something," Francis said, closing the distance between him and the nearest one.

"No, that will not be necess-"

"Just choose one," I sighed. He did not understand. Giving up, I pointed to the stuffed form of a bear, with seemingly movable limbs. Francis inserted a few tokens, and positioned the claw above the bright jumble of plush toys. After a few seconds, it descended, the metal just barely grasping the bear. It fell before the claw reached the top.

"Let me try," Francis moved out of the way, albeit grudgingly. I placed the required tokens in the slot, and began. I moved the claw above the bear, and checked it from the side. Francis' try had loosened it from the pile, making it look like my chances were good. I let the claw drop, and it wrapped around the plush body quite securely. The claw carried the toy over, and it dropped out. I reached down, and pulled out the bear, giving Francis a smug look, "And that is how it is done."

"Okay, then… let's play something else! How about that?" Francis said hastily, pointing to one of the shooting games at the opposite side of the room.

"That will do…" He clearly did not know enough about me. One does not simply sit at home on the tv or game console and learn nothing…

…

I stood in front of the arcade, my arms laden with various toys and other prizes. It turned out that a lot of those games dispensed tickets, which could then be exchanged for various things. It also turned out that I was much better at pretty much every game we played. Judging by Francis' expression, he was more than a little annoyed about the grand total of one prize he had won, a small keychain.

"Just because I was better at this does not mean you should pout." Francis turned, and started walking away.

"Come on then, let's go and get something to eat,"

"Hai…" He continued in a random direction, not even turning to see if I was following. I began to run after him, or as close to running as one who spends their entire life inside can get. "So where are we even going?" I asked, slowing down as I arrived beside him.

"To get food."

"But where?" He pulled out the map of the amusement park, pointing at a group of buildings.

"There. That's where the majority of the food vendors are located."

"Oh."

We continued walking in silence past the various rides and games that bordered the pathway. Up ahead, the path seemed to open up more, into a square, with a cheap looking fountain at the center. People sat around it, eating on various small tables. This must be our destination. "So, what should we have to eat-"

"Churros."

"But those are dessert-"

"Churros."

"But we should probably eat something that will actually be filling-"

"We are having churros."

"Fine, we can, but-"

"Good."

"But where are we going to get churros-"

"There." I pointed over to a stand with an Italian man screaming angrily at a large blonde German man passing by, and began walking towards it. The sign in front of it said 'Churros'.

"Okay then…" Francis visibly flinched as he watched the Italian use a churro as a projectile.

I approached the stand, and stood there quietly as the man finished yelling at the German's retreating form. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU TOOK MY BROTHER, POTATO BASTARD!" The Italian turned, finally noticing me. "What do you want," He snapped.

"Hello, I would like 17 churros, please." I asked the man. He gave me a weird look, but wrote down the order.

"17 euros." He said, accent thick. I rummaged around in my pocket, fishing out the bills and handing them over. He called something to a familiar looking Spanish man, and the man began to cook the heavenly food. The scent quickly filled the air, giving a brief hint of what was to come.

"Why seventeen churros?" Francis asked, finally having walked over.

"I wanted churros."

"But why seventeen?"

"Why not?"

"Excuse me, but your order is ready," The Spanish man said, much more cheerily than the Italian. He handed me a large box, which it took all of my efforts not to open and devour right then and there. I began walking away as fast as possible, towards the nearest open table. Reaching my destination, I pulled out a chair, and got right down to business. Time to finally eat these churros.

"Well, that was an interesting experience…" Francis had caught up to me (again), and took a seat. He glanced upwards, at the clouds that had begun to build up. "It looks like we are due for some rain. We should probably leave as soon as you have finished eating, so we can beat it back."

"Hai."

 _Please review. It makes it seem like people actually enjoy our writing, and I know it guilts me into finishing a chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

_We're finally back in business! That chapter took certain people *cough* other author *cough* a long time to write to write this chapter, and is finally finished! Though whether that is a good thing or a bad thing, is yet to be seen.. Btw, there may be something possibly worthy of a trigger warning in this chapter..._

Grey clouds gathered dotting the once clear blue sky, as I stared solemnly up at the sky a small raindrop hit me square in the face. I sputtered and continued to eat my churros, all the while Francis giggled at me. Blood was rising to my face, it was no doubt beat red. We sat in silence as I finished the delicious gifts from above, I hesitantly put out my arm and offered him the last churro. He laughed and gingerly took it and finished it. As we ate the small sprinkle had become moderate rain, and small rumbles from the sky above could be heard. Both of us had not thought to bring a umbrella, we scrambled towards the bike. When we found it, the seats were covered water. Francis spit out some French swears I didn't recognize, He then stripped off his jacket. Only he didn't stop there he pulled off his shirt to.

It was at the time I realized what it was like for a teenage girl to see their favorite popstar shirtless. Taunt muscles covered in a golden tan, he was muscular but not grossly so like body builder. Faint lines where abs were starting to form. He was glorious, sure he didn't have perfect abs or pecs, but it was hot in a human way. You could tell he was in shape, he looked like a fit baker. Ripped or not I could feel my burning face I knew I was surely staring. As soon as it had come it was gone, he threw on his jacket and used the shirt to dry off both of our seats. He hopped on and I did the same, handing me the helmet he said "We may go a bit faster than before. Is that okay?".

All the blood that had flowed up to my face retreated in a manner of seconds. I slowly nodded, but the knot of panic was quickly growing in my stomach. He handed me a helmet, I barely had time to strap it on before we were rushing through the gloomy streets of paris. I tried to keep up with Francis's pedaling but miserably failed, this guy could have been an olympic runner! The streets were deserted, the only noise was the rain, the metal land ship of death, and the thunder that was getting louder and louder with every boom. As we raced through Paris, I could feel the fear growing. I was gripping the handles till my knuckles turned white and the butterflies came with vengeance on their mind. Thankfully he pulled up to the bakery, but on the wrong side!

"You live in this apartment complex right?" Francis said staring up at my building.

"Hai, and I ought to be leaving. I'll see you tomorrow!" I said quickly, I wasn't trying to be rude but if Francis came into my home you could kiss any chance of a second date goodbye.

"My home's pretty far away would you mind if I hung out at yours?" He asked. "At least until thunder stops." the Frenchman said with a charming to top it all off. My heart sank further into my stomach, but I knew this was the right choice even if it ruined my chance with him.

"Hai" Sadness creeping into my voice, as I nearly whispered the word. I lead him inside, up the elevator and to the final destination. We both stood at the door to my apartment.

"Um, are we going enter?" Francis asked hesitantly, surely feeling the aura of gloom surrounding me. Picking out the key from my pocket I unlocked the door and pushed it open. Turning back to Francis, I saw a look of confusion and wonder. He entered and I turned on the dim lights I had specifically installed. Suddenly hundreds of anime posters, figurines, and cut outs were staring at us. I could see Francis physically bristle and stood in either horror or question. Hesitantly Francis spoke again "So you like anime.". I didn't even answer just pushed past the blonde and went to the fridge.

"Want anything to eat or drink?" I asked. He shook his head no and turned back to having a staring contest with Tsukimi from _Princess JellyFish._

"I've never seen any anime actually," Francis confessed. I had guessed as much. "But if you like it that much then I'll have try it." Suddenly I saw it, a spark of hope it was shining and laughing the freakish laugh Francis did.

I turned to him speaking in almost a whisper "If you like I could show you some good ones.". He smiled and simply answered by plopping on the couch. After grabbing a Ramune I sat down on the couch with him. After some banter Francis and I decided to watch _Ouran Highschool Host Club_. It was simple for beginners and had a happy feel to it. Two hours came and passed, the rain and thunder ceased and it was getting late.

"Hey Kiku, can I use bathroom?" Francis asked while he shifted around.

"Sure go through my bedroom and take a left." I told him. The apartment only had one bathroom as it was made for one person and it could only be accessed through my room. I thought it was dumb, but I didn't think I would have company...ever. My thought wandered to other things like how Francis's favorite character was Tamaki. It definitely fit him, he was like a real life Tamaki, but if he was Tamaki that made me Haruhi. I blushed at that.

After five minutes of spacing out, and some more blushing on my part, Francis came back into the room. He smiled brightly at me and he settled back into his spot. It was more like our spot, considering how close we were. We started the next episode. Somehow Francis managed to shift himself right next me. I felt blood pool up to my cheeks. Small breathes ghosted across my ear, making me shiver.

Slowly, he reached up to my chin, turning my head so I was facing him. Smooth unchapped lips came closer and closer. I felt trapped, my pulse quickened. For brief second I closed my eyes, visions of a dark brunette invaded my mind. Suddenly I wasn't in my house, I was on the dark cold concrete. A tan hand covered my two wrists sufficiently holding me down. Breathing became harder and harder with each passing second. Tears rolled of my cheeks and I could feel myself sobbing. Water splashed around me and I opened my eyes. I was in my small apartment Francis holding a now empty glass of water. Not even glancing at the blonde, I peeled myself up off the couch. Calmly I hobbled over to the bathroom and slammed it. As soon as I entered the small bathroom I felt the sobs reemerge. Memories I hadn't spoke of in years resurfaced. Not only had a I managed to relapse, but I had scared Francis off. Tears streamed down my face, my fingers tangled into my hair, and disgusting warbled moans of pains I didn't even known I could make emitted from my mouth. As my breathing became more labored, I blanched.

I'm not sure what time it was when I woke up. Tired limbs refused to obey my commands, making me lay in my small bathroom. When I could finally function, I practically had to peel myself off the floor. I stumbled over to my shower and turned it on. Quickly shedding the sweat and tear covered clothing, I stepped in. Warm water berated my face, I ran my hands over myself. Trying to cleanse the feeling of disgust for his own body. Yet I knew it was a futile attempt, I would always feel the burning shame. After the shower I dried myself and went out into the living room. Francis was long gone, no note, no texts, no proof he had ever been here. Small patters of the rain showed it was restarting. Yet, unlike the clouds, there were no tears threatening to spill out, I had cried them all out. The dread and shame was eating at me from the inside out. So I did the only thing I knew how to do, I grabbed a blanket and started a new anime. No matter how disgusting I was, the shame I carried, or what I had done anime would be there. Watching their happy faces numbed the hurt growing in my heart. Once again I slipped into my delusions, letting the show wash away the pain.

Francis POV (An: OOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO)

I weaved through dark and gloomy streets, small splashes of water added to already large puddles. The streets of Paris were bustling, I melted into the mesh of umbrella's. After thirty minutes of being shoved while trying walk on the crowded sidewalk, the streets I walked on turned into back alleys. Garbage and homeless covered the streets. Red bricked rundown factories and apartments towered above the filth. A particular ratty man was crouched behind the small space between the trashcan and the wall. He had flipped the lid up so that it formed a foot wide space where little rain reached him. He wasn't soaking and shivering as bad as the rest of the lumps on the streets. You almost couldn't tell that they were people; I could only assume that it was due to the hunger and cold that sunk through their very souls. I couldn't help but think that for some this would be the place of their death. It reminded me of Kiku, curled up tears staining his face as pants blew from his mouth. If I hadn't seen the terror in his dark brown eyes, I would have taken him right then and there. Well I had been planning that since the little asian had shown interests. He seemed so sad, coming everyday just to stalk him. Not that I ever refused a lay. I knew he would be easy anyways. The kid would probably to embarrassed to confront him afterwards. It was perfect. The little dark haired teen looked like he was in his later teens. Here in France the age of consent is fifteen so he definitely looked of age.

A big black fire escape signalled I was at my destination. Slowly climbing the steps, I glanced into people's homes. Most of them were bare, well I did live in practically the upper class slums. I pulled out a small key to open the lock on my windows. Quickly opening them, I stepped onto my kitchen counter and slid into my apartment. Going through the main entrance was always a terrible idea, considering I had slept with at least half of the staff and three of their relatives. I sat down on my counter and kicked off my shoes, wanting to feel the soft cream carpet under my feet. It was a decent apartment, sure there was a couple feet wide red spot in the corner from the previous tenant. I didn't need to be a detective to know what it was. All but throwing myself onto the couch, I stretched onto sofa/bed. The bakery wasn't a terrible paying job, but I needed save up money for my growing wine addiction. Plus my tobacco problem sucked up a decent amount of my paycheck. So I just used my couch as a makeshift bed. I popped out a cigarette and decided to unwind. As much as I thought Kiku was a weird little shit, but the show they had seen wasn't half bad. I turned on the old crappy TV I found on the side of the road. The old Wii attached to it as probably the only valuable thing I had in my apartment. One of my booty calls had Netflix, and I had seen them enter in the password… That is how I managed to get Netflix. Flicking on _Ohman High School_ something as I ate some leftover sauteed potatoes and some wine for dinner. As I was delightedly buzzed, I heard a buzz.

Oh god, Arthur was calling. He was practically his only friend without benefits. He was a librarian, yet with piercings and tattoos, he honestly looked horrifying as a shelver. We knew each other in highschool, he used to be a snobby little rich kid. Yet something changed when he got rejected from Princeton and Yale. They lived in different countries now but he contacted him two years after graduation on facebook. Rolling his eyes he answered the phone.

"The hell were doing? It took you a while to pick up the phone!" A thick British accent seeped into the snarky remark.

I spat back "I know it may seem hard to believe for someone of your stature, but some people have lives.

"Oh please," Arthur snorted "I am well aware people have lives, but you are not one of them."

I shook my head wanting to cut the regular thirty minute attack on each other for a greeting, and skip to the bitching. "Whatever, the hell do you want?" Admitting defeat for now.

"You said you were romancing some weird ass, I was wondering how it's going?"

"Oh trust me you don't even want to fucking know. He's crazy as hell. His entire apartment is covered in anime shit. Tried to make my move but the guy practically had a fit! He started shrieking and crying when I tried to kiss him. Then he just went silent and sat there in a ball rocking back and forth sobbing for a full fifteen minute. So I poured some water to snap him out of it. That worked but then he just ran into the bathroom, slammed the door, and didn't come back out. I just left, I don't do crazies."

"Holy hell ya, something really messed him up. I would forget about it, Francis. Seems like he's not emotionally stable."

We talked for a couple of hours, both complaining liked married women. When we both hung up it was one in the morning, Already laying on my 'bed', I pulled a blanket and pillow from floor and let myself grab a few hours of sleep. As I felt myself falling asleep, I wondered what the hell happened Kiku, if he reacted that way only to a kiss something really fucked up must have happened. Slowly, dreams took me and I fell into a dreamless slumber.

 _Heh... hehe... well, you see now why I wasn't sure whether her being finished with this chapter was a good idea or not... she may or may not have turned this story depressing. Well, bye now. Go find her version of this story to rant on... It's on wattpad, in case you didn't know and has the same name._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well uhhh... guess who's back? I'm not even going to try to find an excuse for putting off writing that chapter for so long... But the good new is we finally sorted out the plot, so hopefully we'll actually be able to update faster now! Hopefully this time I'll remember how much fun I have when I finally get myself to start writing...**_

I stood around awkwardly, trying to summon the courage to open the door of the bakery. Francis was at his normal spot at the counter, chatting happily with various customers approaching for their various purchases. People brushed passed me as I stood in indecision, pure willpower having kept me here this long. I reached forward, still hesitant. Glancing through the glass windows spreading across the front of the small shop, I saw Francis look up from his place at the counter, eyes heading towards the place where I stood. All courage fleeing me, I spun around, weaving through people lining the streets to get to my apartment.

As the familiar old building drew closer, my pace slowed, along with my heartbeat. Calm didn't truly come, though, until I had climbed the stairs to get to the now-familiar doorway into one of the only safe havens I have. Plodding through the dark apartment, I dragged myself into my bedroom, flopping down on my bed. Why was this so hard?! All I needed was one chance to talk to him again. All I needed was to clear things up. But, of course, every time I tried, my brain would psych itself out before I even got the chance.

I changed out of my street clothes and pulled out my laptop, grabbing a familiar DVD case from the stack that stood on the small table about a foot from the edge of my bed. Well, watching anime always fixes life issue. Curling up in my comforter, I settled into the pile of blankets and pillows I had built up, and began my age-old tradition for dealing with problems.

…

I had managed to isolate myself in my apartment for three days, binge watching shows and playing games, before my food supply inevitably ran out. I should have seen it coming. I usually plan well in advance for these types of situations, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I'd had to leave the extensive food supply I had built on during my few outings from my room back in Japan.

Groaning, I lifted myself from the extremely comfortable position I had been in. I pulled out some semi-decent clothes, a plain patternless shirt and jeans, from my dresser. I at least planned on looking a bit normal when out in public. Dressing quickly, I grabbed my wallet from where I'd placed it a few days before, racing out the door. Being without food was never a good thing. I need my reassuring giant pile of non-perishables.

Only after dashing down multiple flights of stairs and arriving (more than out of breath) at the front door to the apartment complex, did I realize the big problem my mind had somehow missed in my rush for food. How would I even get to a store?! I refuse to walk that distance, for any reason. The only place that sold food near enough not to be a nuisance to walk to was the bakery, but there was no way I could go in there. My nerves just wouldn't allow it, along with the fact that it did not sell anything fit for a food hoard.

Sighing, I turned around, walking up to one of the employees. "You wouldn't happen to have a method of transportation I could borrow, do you? I need to go get groceries, and have none."

The random employee paused, before giving a me a glare and replying, "Why would I give you anything?" I awkwardly retreated, not wanting to deal with an angry human being.

After trying a few more employees, and nearly losing the small bit of confidence that had allowed me to communicate with others, one finally gave a positive reaction. "Yes, I think I have something that could help. As long as you don't break it, you can borrow it for an hour or two." I thanked him, before following as he walked off to fetch the mysterious mode of transportation.

We emerged into the outdoors and turned a corner. The man leaned down, pulling a bicycle out from a slot behind a few large wooden boxes. "Here you go, sir," He pushed the bike towards me.

My mind froze. A bike. Why, of all things, did he have to only have a bike? I considered my options. Ride a bike, or confront Francis. Ride a bike, or confront Francis. Ride a bike, or confront Francis. Or possibly starve. There was always that option. No, then I wouldn't be able to see the endings of any of my favorite series'... I took a deep breath, working up the nerves to get on the terrifying contraption that stood before me.

I whispered my thanks to the man, unsteadily mounting the old bicycle. Kicking off the ground, I sped off. It was a bit difficult to keep balance, but somehow I managed to keep upright. I fought back the urge to abandon the piece of metal in favor of turning around and running back inside. Well, at least the day couldn't get any worse, right?

…(POV Switch time!)...

I stared at the clock, not truly focusing on the customers that filed through the large doors. Working at a bakery had it's perks, but manning the register during rush hour was not one of them. My break was almost here. Just another half an hour.

"Francis! Can you come back here?" One of my coworkers yelled from back in the kitchen.

"Can you handle everything?" I whispered to the man who shared this shift with me. He nodded, shifting from where he stood in front of the displays to my place at the register. Turning, I strolled across the black and white tiles and through the sturdy wooden door that separated the two halves of the shop.

"What did you want?" I asked, striding across the busy kitchen towards my coworker. The bulky man turned from his work towards me, looking a bit panicked.

"We are running short on some ingredients," He stated. "We had a mixup with part of the recent order earlier. Can you go? I would, but I'm a bit busy here…" Recently, the shop had gotten a large order from a wealthy family who were planning a party. Almost all of the staff had been continuously busy trying to keep up. Well, I needed an excuse to get out of here anyways.

"Of course. Do you have a list?"

"Ah, right," He fished through his pockets, pulling out a small crumpled piece of paper. "Here."

I reached out, pulling the paper from his grasp and unraveling it. I glanced over the list. Fairly basic things. Shouldn't be too difficult to locate.

…(More Pov Switching Time!)

I glanced around the aisles, trying to avoid people meandering through the open space while still locating what I needed. Sadly, I couldn't carry much food on the bicycle, but it would be enough to last until I could secure a better source of transportation. Seeing a large and loud mass of humans near the place I stood, I decided I had gathered enough, spinning around and bolting towards the front of the store. I managed to pay for my food with minimal human interaction, and headed out of the store. My mind braced itself for the imminent bike ride back home. The ride here had become easier as time passed, but I was still anxious to resume the action.

I arranged the small bags I had brought carefully along the handlebars, thankful I had been able to put some groceries in a backpack to make things slightly easier. I kicked off, beginning to pedal. Almost immediately, my muscles began to scream at me. Being a NEET most of my life definitely had its drawbacks, and a lack of physical exercise definitely was one of them. All this extra weight definitely wasn't helping my weak muscles pilot this death machine. As I carefully navigated my way around a corner, I didn't have time to react to the screech of brakes being applied too quickly before an entirely different type of death machine made the same move.

Headlights shone, as metal crunched against metal.

 _Did I ever mention how I hate bicycles?_

…(Yay for YET ANOTHER Pov Change!)...

The traffic was light today. I meandered through the parisian streets, taking in the familiar sights in the used car I'd finally managed to buy last year. Despite being used, it had taken much too long for me to save up the money to buy the thing, what with the need to buy other things to sustain myself. This shopping trip shouldn't take too long, then I get my time to do what I want. I do believe I wooed a pretty female customer who, from what I know, doesn't live too far from the bakery. Maybe i could find a way to contact her?

As Iazily began to turn around one of the final turns before my final destination, I saw a flash of color, putting on the break a moment too late. My car came to a stop within a second after the ominous thud of something, or someone, hitting the front of the vehicle. I quickly put the old thing in park, hurriedly opening the car door before warily approaching the front. Looking down, my eyes widened as I recognize a familiar young Japanese man curled in a fetal position, a bent piece of metal (a bicycle, by the looks) at his side.

 _Well, today could have gone better..._

 _ **Please, please comment. We love hearing what you have to say. It means so much to both of us writers of this fic.**_ _ **It also guilts us into writing sooner...**_ _ **Well, I hope you are having a good day. Until next update!**_

 _ **-Iloveumbreon123**_


	9. Chapter 9

_We're back! Again! And I hope to continue this, and write the next chapter in the near future. Shipper_of_Justice and I (she's still on Wattpad, go check her out) are hoping to update every two weeks or so, starting now, but we'll see how well that goes... Please comment, I beg of you ;-; We want responses... hearing from you guys is great, and the ultimate guilt trip to get us writing again. Well, on with the story..._

l...;-;Kiku's Pov;-;...l

Gasps and screams swallowed my body, as if I was floating in a cloud made of sound. My body was drifting between a numbness that shook my very core, and a searing pain that shook the very ground I laid upon. The smell of gas and something akin to burning plastic invading my mouth, like it was so thick I could taste it. Mixed in with the flavor of copper liquid, which was quickly filling my mouth. Each gasp for air made my lungs alight, burning me from the inside out. Something dripped off my face, whether it was tears or blood I wasn't sure. Then a voice, accent thick but elusive, as my brain scrambled to even string together a coherent thought. My name… Someone was calling out my name. My body screamed in protest as I pried my impossibly heavy eyelids apart. Golden locks, upon a tan face, all tied together with almost violet eyes. The angel was screaming something, yet my ears seemingly were refusing to work, each sentence becoming quieter and more warbled. As colors started to fade to black and maroon I opened my mouth wider, disgusted at the liquid that flowed out, and said the angel's name "Fr'nci-".

From the backness emerged a mystical being, it looked kind of like a snake, rabbit, verte poisson… rhino? My body gently swayed in this sea of color. The creature reached out and smacked me, it should have hurt but it didn't. The only thing wounded was my fragile ego.

"What'ca do that for?" I asked in my native tongue… Or was it? What is japanese? Maybe I'm like I don't know a… a… crap what was I doing?

"Kiku!" It's high pitched voice screeched at me. "You are duuuuuumb!"

Tears welled up in my eyes, I came out here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now. "I don't want to talk to you!" I yelled back.

Suddenly the thing started folding, like a balloon animal, into the devil itself. He had the face of an angel, and the body of death. Francis's head was attached to a bicycle; making a hellish mashup that was to be feared. "Oh," it purred "but you do.".

I shook my head very slowly, as if I was trapped in a giant bowl of potatoes and molasses. "Nuh uh." Using my hands I covered my ears, still shaking my head. Nuh uh soon become a whisper like mantra as I started falling. The colors unified into red, then orange, and finally yellow. Groggily I opened my eyes, beeps and whirs covered in cotton added to the sudden rush of reality. The light immediately blinded me, prompting me to blink like the shutters a high quality camera at the world cup.

"Kiku?..." A meek tired voice pushed through my hazy cloud of consciousness. Being the mess of potato mush I was, I simply turned my head to the sound of the voice and made an unintelligible groan. "You're awake!" The french man spouted "Oh, I'll grab the doctor!".

The sound of the clank and some blurry tan thing being engulfed in brown made me come to the decision, that who ever I had just met was a time lord, and was just murdered! I had to tell the police!... But what if the police were killing all the timelords! Dear god, my comrades are being terminated, what was I to do? My instincts kicked in. I looked at my right leg entrapped in some kind of holding device... that thing definitely was coming off. Using my right hand I tore off the ropes that trapped my poor, poor leg. Shifting and flopping I wiggled myself out of the holding/torture rack. Using my good left arm and leg I shuffled over to the monster. It was then I pulled out my laser gun and started blasting from below. Yet the monster seemed unfazed, so using my left hand (still encased in a terrible white single arm cuff thing). I thrusted it at the enemy. Fire crept all the way up my right arm, engulfing my mind in a state of true terror. Everything spun as I cradled my arm screaming. Suddenly the brown alien beast lunged at me knocking me into the wall. Two beings emerged, including the presumed dead time lord. How the hell was he alive? Before I could decipher the message, the other rushed over in an ambush, so I did the most logical thing I could. In a last push of strength, I launched myself at him. Pain pushing the adrenlyn in my blood, I grabbed his leg and chomped. The man shrieked and kicked me in the face thingy. Red liquid poured out of my nose as my jaw unlocked. Soon enough there were four people holding down my screaming muscles and bones. I felt something prick my neck as my… thoughts… bec-went…

Overly white lights assaulted my closed eyelids. My body ached like it never had before. The soreness sank past my bones, past my organs, and into my very state of being. Half of me wanted to return to the vast blankness of my dreams. The other half screamed to open my eyes, begged for me to try and relieve the constant terror that etched into my soul. Slowly my eyelids slid apart, letting in the blare of whiteness. A hospital, I was in a hospital.

Then another rush of pain, not physical pain. No, mental. Humiliation poured over me sided with a happy helping of guilt. I attacked someone. I, Kiku Honda the lonely teen, thought I was a timelord and bit not only a guy but also attacked a door. Lethargically I turned my head over to the window. To my surprise Francis sat there, slumped down, eyes shut, face cradled in his hand as he softly snored in the seat. As if he sensed my gaze he shifted, mumbling something before parting the lashes and directing two violet orbs over to me.

"Are you okay?" His tired raspy voice echoed and shook me. Not trusting my vocal chords I slowly (albeit painfully) nodded to him. A dark chuckle unlike anything I had ever heard erupted from his chest, "You really are a pushover kid. I run over you, leave you, and you still gaze upon me like I'm some kind of god or something.". The dark chuckle that enchanted me a few seconds ago, now filled my gut with bitterness. He seemed to notice the change in my gaze as his laughs slowed to a stop.

My tongue felt like sandpaper as I mustered all my anger elicited from that simple sentence and spat out, "Then just leave, if I'm just some kind of object that worships you then why do you waste such time on me?" Francis looked away, anger swirling in those now dull amethyst orbs, but despite that he sat there unmoving. we both sat there in silence gazing out the window, taking in the deep orange the sky had become and the smog starting to roll in. Even when the doctor came in and very hesitantly checked me over, the stillness remained. After the doctor told me the damages while I absentmindedly nodded along, Francis threw on his cardigan and strolled out. Not even a glance in my vicinity. My blood started to boil. I maybe strange, awkward, and hard to deal with, but even I deserve better.

The next few days consisted of contacting home, insurance, and telling my landlord that I'd be a bit late as I had to stay another day. I could have left sooner if I hadn't had a meltdown. The staff just wanted to make sure my little episode was the painkillers, not just me being totally crazy. Francis hadn't come back and my family wasn't going to interrupt their very important schedule to come and see me. It was mostly fine, just a broken left arm, and a sprained ankle, nothing that would cripple me for life. An almost bee buzzing noise rang out against the mostly silent beeps and clatter. Quickly I snatched up my phone hoping someone had finally realized that I put my phone number in this fanfiction I wrote. **(AN: nobody has called me from the TomCo fanfic I wrote ;-;)** I sighed; the landlord had taken a fancy to just blabbing to me on the phone. It was just hours of blabbing which included: watering the plants, screaming at a tenant for playing polka music really loud, and trying to hook up her daughter with the lovely man who was asking about me… That was strange. So I interrupted her cacophony of annoyance, "Wait, someone was asking for me?".

"Oh yes, quite handsome was he." She gushed.

I sighed, Francis was probably worried if I died of starvation in my house. "Was he tall and blonde?" I huffed out.

She paused for a second before replying "No definitely not blonde, he was a medium height brunet.". I stopped breathing. "Honey are you alright? I thought he was someone you knew! Oh dear, I am sorry but I thought he knew so I gave him your number when I asked.".

A cold loud crash came from the other side of my room, and small clatter as the pieces fell to the ground. My phone was now in a million pieces, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Tears slipped out my eyes as I curled up into a ball within the sheets.

The longest hours of my life came and passed, as I grabbed the crutches I was to be on for three months. Nurses gave me strange looks when they found the phone, but I couldn't find the energy to care. Relief filled me when I got into the elevator and headed home. Soon I was walking down the hallway. I was excited… He might have been there, but it was still my haven. No one else had the key. The door swung open with relief I went to go take the long needed shower. I let water roll off of me and I was happy to use soap even if my arm was covered in a bag. As soon as I stepped into the rest of the steamy room I blanched, and a deep cold settled right back into my heart. A single paper taped onto the bathroom mirror read in neat handwriting "I tire of this". As soon as humanly possible I had thrown on clothes and was walking down to the bakery that seemed to familiar. I went up to the front desk where Francis was turned readying an order. When he did spin on his toes to find me standing there just staring he took a step back and put on facade of concern.

"Uhh… Kiku what are you doing here?" Francis questioned.

"This all your fault," I whispered "I'm staying at your place."

Unknown to both our main characters, this was only the beginning. Not only to a romance, but a twisted plot written by a masochist and a sadist. With twists and terrifying odds, both authors enjoy to inflict on both of them. What Kiku and Francis should know is that things are never going to be easy, but that makes the glory of life. That all this suffering will never end, yet the good times will never end either.


End file.
